25 days of Mistletoe?
by River of Souls
Summary: Haha...25 days of different anime couples trying to kiss under the mistletoe. I wonder who lands one?


Mistletoe 1-25

WARNING! Does have Yaoi (malexmale) nothing bad I swear and with a little, just tad Yuri (femalexfemale). Including stright couples.

Animes- (not in any order) Digimon(day 1,6,9), Trigun (day 2), Inuyasha (day 3,4), Bleach (day 5,22,24,25), Wolf's Rain (day 7,10,15), Hellsing (day 8,13), Fullmetal Alchemist (day 11,19), Death Note (day 12), Blood+ (day 14), Naruto (day 16,21), Sailor Moon (day 17), Tactics (day 18), Fruits Basket (day 20), D. Grey man (day 23) .

Authors Note: ok this shows many different couples I like from animes all the way to the 25th which is my favorite out of all of them. And yes I do have more favorites but I was adding the ones that were popping into my head. But I was suppose to post this one day at a tiem and I forgot to. So instead I'm just gonna post them all. and no I didn't have an editor look at this. never got a hcnace to. If your bored and like to fix it up. I'd be very glad that you did. Anyways, enjoy!

Mistletoe 1-25

1- Thomas and Yoshi (Digimon)

Yoshi looks over the table, making sure everything is in the right order. Its been 5 years, since anything important happened. She missed seeing the digimon, but more of, she missed spending time with them. It was there reuine/Christmas party. She thought it was a good idea, and got almost everyone to join. Except Marcus, who was having the time of his life in the digiworld, sometimes, she wished she had gone with him. She heard a knock at the door, and their was Thomas, still as cute as ever. She blush slightly thinking of this.

"Wow...its been so long since we've been here" Thomas said, looking around. It was the temporarily base they had to use after the last one. Yoshi thought it was good place to have the party.

"Yeah, it is. So why are you here early?" she asked.

"Thought I could lend a hand" he said.

"Well I still have these to put up" she said, point to a bag of something green. He walked over to the table and stared at it, he turned bright red. He then realised exactly what it was.

2. Wolfwood and Milly (Trigun)

"Umm, Milly, why are you putting these up?" Wolfwood asked, holding up the pile of greens.

"Cause its a Christmas party" she exclaimed, putting up the rest of the decorations.

"Ok, I can see that...but, what are these?" he asked, looking at, sniffed it and even licked it and gave a horrible face. Milly took the greens away from it and stuck her tongue at him.

"I can't believe you don't know what these are"

"What are they then?"

"Their called...Mistletoe"

"Why does a Missy have a toe?"

"UGH MEN!"

"Hey come on now, don't point the gun at me, don't shoot!"

BANG!

3- Miroku and Sango (Inuyasha)

"Come on Sango, don't hit me!" Miroku yelled, trying to defend himself from Sangos wrath.

"I can't believe you don't know, Kagome told us several times over and you still forget, how could you?" she said, putting the bomarang right in fornt of Mirokus face.

"Sango, come on now, you don't want to this to me. Didn't you already said you would bear my children?" he said, trying to find his way out of this little jam.

"Who would children from you?" she cried. She threw her boomerang at him and missed. He grabbed her and pulled her under a tree. He points up to it, and she looks. She puts her boomerang down.

4- Inuyasha and Kagome (Inuyasha)

"Kagome, whats mistletoe?" Kagome sighed, no matter how many times she said is, both men would not listen. No matter how hard she tried, you didn't even want to know what happened Miroku.

"During Christmas time, you hang these green leaves up that have berry's and you would hang everywhere and underneath your suppose to err...well I think you get the picture" pointing to Miroku and Sango.

"Ah...ok, now I get it" Inuyasha said, turning his head away.

"Well um...yea, I think are work is done here," she said, standing up from there hiding position under the bush, but Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Don't get up yet, we'll get caught, if we do!"

"Oh, alright fine...wait a minute, whats that above our heads" he looks up, and really wish he was not in this position.

5- Renji and Rukia (Bleach)

"Just what do you think you are doing Renji?" Rukia asked, looking a bit red.

"I uhhh...was well umm..."

"Well what?"

"Iwastryingtomakeyoukissme" Renji said, saying just a little to fast.

"Take a deep breath, and slow down"

"I was trying to make you kiss me"

"Why..?"

"Cause, I've been meaning to do so for awhile"

"You big buffoon!"

"Abarai, I would like that you get your hands off my sister"

6- Yolei and Ken (Digimon)

Ken and Yolei were in a, lets just say a sticky situation. They were stuck in the digiworld, in a pile of some sort of, what looked like glue. And they couldn't quite easily move. From the fact that Ken was on top of her, and a slightly more heavy then Yolei could move.

"Oh boy, you sure do look like your in a sticky situation" some sqicky voice called out. They turned there heads to look at this some form of tree digimon.

"What are you" Ken asked.

"Oh thats easy, Mistlemon"

"A what...?" Yolei coughed out, having a guy on her, that weighed a little more then it needed, was not going well for her.

"I can't believe you humans have never heard of Mistletoe before"

7- Hige and Blue (Wolfs Rain)

"HAHAHAHAHA...we..are...so...EVIL" Hige cried out.

"Why did I ever think of doing this is behind me" she said to herself.

"Oh come on now brighten up, what cat got your tongue?" Blue glared at him.

"You are so horrible!"

"What did I do?" Blue changed into her wolf form and ran off.

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME!!" she cried out to him.

"Crap..."

Authors note: just in case you wont catch it later on, but this story continues on the 10Th.

8- Pip and Seras (Hellsing)

"Wow, I can't wait until I see those faces when he opens that door and sees it right above her" Pip laughed out.

"You don't think she'd like you know...kill us?"

"Well probably not you, but Alucard might" Seras gulped, she had seen her master in action, and he would not be the guy to tease at.

"I so hope this was a good idea"

"Well I know what could cheer you up! he points to the ceiling above, and all she could do was laugh.

Authors note: just in case you don't catch it later on, story continues on the 13Th

9- T.k. and Kari (Digimon)

Kari was pretty much out of breath, the time she found a good spot to hide. Davis had mistletoe and wanted to use it on Kari, but she didn't want it, she wanted somebody else.

"You ok, Kari" Kari jumped from the sudden voice behind her, but it was only T.k...wait T.k.?!

"Umm yea, just hiding from Davis, hes not the guy I want to kiss" she said to him, turning around to face him. He himself was holding a mistletoe, and was about to attempt to kiss Kari, until a couple of bricks fell on top of him. They all got up on their own two feet and ran off. Now theirs something you don't see everyday.

"T.K! You alright?"

10- Tsume and Toboe (Wolf's Rain)

"Hey Tsume, where we going?" he asked, excited.

"A place..."

"What place?"

"a place..."

"Your not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope"

"Your no fun"

"Alright were here" Toboe looked at their surroundings, it was a park, the same same park from a long time ago, and it seemingly looked the same as he once remember it, it was even covered in snow. Wait...snow? He stared at Tsume, and he smiled. One of those smiles.

"Look on your head" he placed his hand on his head and found...mistletoe.

"Did I miss something here?" the next thing he knew, Tsume grabbed his shoulders and...

Authors nore: MWHAHAHAHAHA...goes on

11- Edward and Winry (Fullmetal Alchemist)

He slips on the ice and falls over backwards. Winry could only just laugh at what had happened. Al had stood their with mistletoe, trying to make his brother kiss Winry, but no, instead he flew over backwards on the ice.

"Need some help..?" Winry asked, trying to keep her laugh in.

"No thanks" Edward said, turning his head away. Winry grabbed his head and moved it face her, it was red. Winry leaned in...

12- Light and L (w/slight Misa) (Death Note)

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Light asked L, who was seemingly just to close for comfort.

"Its Christmas, were under that whatchathingy and you have icing on your face, so I thought I could..."

"Could what? Kiss me? Oh hell no..." Light tired to run away, then he remembered he was stick chained to L, until further notice.

"Ahh..to bad, you can't leave yet" L said with a smile.

"Now lets continue, shall we?" Light tried to crawl away, but it still wouldn't work, L just wouldn't leave him alone.

"OH LIGHT-KUN!"

"Saved by the scream...in hear Misa!" Light called back.

"Why don't you give me great big welcoming kiss!"

13- Alucard and Intgera Hellsing (Hellsing)

"You called Master?" the shadow said, it stood right in front of Sir Hellsings desk.

"Yes I did, Alucard, I got a job for you. A rather simple one at that, if you don't want to take it you can send your lapdog" she said, reading some srot of paper and not taking her eyes of it. She then heard Alucard, laugh, really loud.

"What is so funny Alucard?" she demanded, she looked ahead and he was no where to be found. But you could still hear his laughter.

"I think we need to punish the two idiots around here" he said.

"Excuse me?" Alucard turned her chair around and pointed up. Integra glared at it.

"Oh hell no..."

"Oh hell yes" He leaned in, but Interga smacked him.

"Get going, you have a job to do!" Alucard sighed.

"Another night then"

14- Haji and Saya (Blood+)

"Haji, what are you doing?" no answer, Saya only saw the back of Haji and she couldn't make what he was doing. She got close to him.

"Haji?" he turned around to face her, he was covered in all kinds of food.

"Just what exactly are you doing?" he tried hiding it from her and was trying to find a way to get her away from here.

"Its a surprise"

"A surprise huh..." she walked closer, but he stopped by pointing up, she looked and stepped back, but had slipped on something and had face first into Haji.

15- Kiba and Cheza (Wolfs Rain)

He just kept running. He had no where to go, no where to stay, and no where to live. He lived his life on the run, from everything. He kept on having vivid dreams of him as a wolf, he would love to feel the dirt between his paws. But that life will never happen. He did what he pleased. He stole things for food, lived in box's while it rained. He hated the rain, it just reminded him even more, of her. One of those cold, snowy days he had tripped on a rock and landed face first into the snow. He turned over, holding his head, he slightly make out the Christmas mistletoe hanging above.

"Stupid holiday's..." he mumbled to himself, he sat up and his vision was quite blurry. But he did notice the flower that was growing in a pot. It wasn't a rock he slipped on, it was this thing. It seemed like it was calling his name. He wanted to know how a flower could talk. It was then, all his memories cam flooding back.

"Cheza..."

16- Sasuke and Naruto (Naruto)

"You big dobe!"

"Your the baka!"

"Excuse me, who kicked your butt in sparing?" Naruto grumbled. The old team 7 were on their Christmas break, and wanted to spend some time together, and so Naruto came up with the idea of sparing each other, in the cold. Sasuke didn't care, Sakura complained that she wanted to spend time with her new bf, whoever the hell that is, and Kakashi just sat their and read his porn. Like usual.

"I don't care" Naruto said.

"Uh huh, sure...hey whats with this green stuff everywhere?" Sasuke said pointing at the things above doorways.

"They use those during Christmas, dontcha know?" Naruto grumbled and kept walking, without stopping.

"Mmm...hey Naruto?"

"What?"

"Can we go into this store over hear, real quick? I want to give someone something for Christmas" Naruto only just nodded, but little did he know, just what Sasuke was up to.

17- Serena and Darien (Sailor Moon)

Darien sighed, he completely forgot what month it really was, even with all the snow and peopel dressing up as Santa Claus, he still did not notice. Until he got a phone call from his loud-mouth girlfriend.

"Can I spend Christmas Eve with you, PLEASE?" she pleated. Darien was dumb-founded that he just simple...forgot. He told her yes, and then realised what day it was. It was the 23, he rushed to the store, got enough stuff for tomorrow, including a tree, ornaments, food, decorations, and a surprise for Serena.

It was mid-afternoon when she knocked on his door. He opened the door for her, and she gave him a big hug

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bunny" he said, smiling "Now close your eyes and I have a big surprise for you." she nodded and closed her eyes. He picked something up from his table and hooked it right on top of the doorway. He leaned in to give her a slight...

Authors note: if anyone seemingly likes these stories, and want to find out what happens to the characters, I can continue them, to see what happens. XD It would be so much more fun xD.

18- Kantarou and Haruka (Tactics)

"OH HARUKA!"

"What is it?"

"How are you?" Kantarou asked, giving him a big smile.

"Umm good, what exactly do you have in your hand?" Kantarou shows him mistletoe.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"I suppose" Haruka leans in but was stoped when he heared Kantarou cry

"Oh look a butterfly! Lets follow the butterfly...!"

19- Riza and Roy (Fullmetal Alchemist)

"Oh come Riza, just for me?"

"NO! I don't care if you own this place, your not getting me to wear that" she screamed at him, pointing the the new girls uniform.

"But I do own this place...Since the last one didn't turn out so well"

"I DON'T CARE!" she said storming off. Roy threw the skirt at her and she caught it, but it wasn't the only thing she caught. She looked at it and blushed, it was mistletoe. She started to run, she was not going to get caught being kissed by the one and only Roy Mustang. He chased after her.

"Hey! Let me kiss you!" he called out to her.

20- Kyo and Tohru (Fruits Basket)

"Oh come on Kyo, please? for me?" Tohru said, giving him the saddest look she could give. Kyo was about to lose it. There was this new store that opened and Tohru wanted to go, but it was owned by that...mouse.

"Fine, already!"

"YAY" she cried, and she dragged him and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone jumped out and gave a loud cheer. Kyo stared at Tohru.

"I head you never really had a good Christmas, so I wanted to do this for you.." she said, turning her head away, blushing. Kyo hugged her

"Thank you" he whispered in his ear.

"KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!" everyone cried, they both stared at them and they pointed above their heads. They both turned bright red. Kyo took his move and was about to, until someone threw a pie into his face.

"ALRIGHT, WHO THREW IT?"

Authors note: i give ya a hint, hes small and really likes a tiger XD (will only get if you know the story)

21- Kakashi and Sakura (Naruto)

"UGH, and I thought we would never finish" she complained. She climbed up the tree and saw Kakashi sitting their, still reading his book.

"AND YOU!" she yelled at him, by this point, he was staring at her, but I highly doubt he was listening.

"UGH! Why do I even bother with you anymore" she was about to jump off, until she felt arms encircle her from behind.

"I'm sorry"

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him, just barely above a whisper.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago" he said, he turned her around and had let her go. He picked up his book, and Sakura glared.

"Its not what you think I'm gonna do" he said, instead of reading it, he took something that was green. He hold it out, and Sakura then realised just what was going on.

"Only on one condition"

"Which is?"

"Whats under that mask of yours?" he sighed, he took his mask down and Sakura stared and turned as bright as red could be. Kakashi leaned in, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes, to see flower petals floating.

"Damn her..."

22- Ichigo and Renji (Bleach)

"Had enough yet Ichigo?"

"Never!" Even so the fact that they were training for hours, non-stop. He was almost done for, but he had to keep fighting. It wasn't him just to give up, even for practice.

"You sure, you look like you are about to pass out" Renji said, tying his hair back up again, Ichigo had cut the last rubber band that was holding it.

"I'm fine"

"Oh but why dontcha you all just look at your surroundings and take a break" they looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but it was Renji who caught it first. It was Urahara with a fishing pole and you wouldn't believe what was tied on the other end. Ichigo was still lookin around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Renji had put his sword down and ran towards Ichigo, but his feet wasn't getting anywhere, he then fell deep into a pit. The last thing he heard, was laughter from a voice way above himself.

Authors Note: if seen Bleach, you would understand which pit this is.

23- Lavi and Allen (with slight Kanda, but I'm telling you now I can't stand him being with Allen, but for all those weird fangirls) (D. Grey Man)

"Oh ALLEN!" Lavi cried out, Allen turned to see something red tackle him to the ground.

"I FOUND YOUS!" he cried out, he then realised it was Lavi.

"Can I help you?" He asked, turning a bit red from closeness.

"Yeah, I needed to find you, before Yuu-chan did!"

"Why..?"

"To see who can get you under the mistletoe" Allen turned red and tried to run off.

"Your not going anywhere bean sprout" he grabbed Allen and ran off towards the kitchens.

"I GOT HERE FIRST" as he opened the door, everyone laughed, pointing behind him. Lavi turned to face a very angry Kanda.

"Hand him over!"

"Make me!" Lavi said, sticking his tounge out at him. Allen sighed. He dragged Lavi under the mistletoe and was about to, until Kanda dragged him back.

24- Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Urahara (Bleach)

"Oh Yoruichi, you should look on how wonderful of a job I did decorating for this event!" Urahara exclaimed showing her the store and the house.

"Let me guess, you sat on your butt doing nothing, while you let everyone else did the work" Urahara smirked

"I know you just a little to well"

"Well..I did hang something up.."

"Oh? and What would that be?" Urahara dragged her to the front of the store, where the mistletoe was hanging.

"Wow Urahara, I knew you were perverted, but this perverted?"

"Its not for me to look at ones kisses, its for I can get one!" he said.

"I see..." she said, looking away.

"YORUICHI-CHAN DON'T LET THAT PERVERT NEAR YOU!" Yoruichi turned to see Soi Fon grab on to her.

"I'm so glad, I got here early!" she said, dragging Yoruichi away.

"Excuse me, but shes mine" Urahara said, grabbing her other arm.

"NO MINE!"

"No, I'm sorry mine!" it went on for about 5 minutes. Untill Yoruichi changed into her cat form and ran off.

25- Ichigo and Orihime (Bleach)

Ichigo stared at the comotion from afar and saw Yoruichi ran to the back of the house. Soi Fon ran off crying and Urahara, just stared out and then left to go do something that was probably something...odd.

"Just what exactly happened here" Ichigo turned to see, Orihime behind him.

"Something about Yoruichi and mistletoe" he said, he noticed Orihime had turned a slight red with this.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Inoue?" he asked her, she turned even more red.

"I'm...waiting until, a guy will notice I have feelings for him" she said, turning her head down and walking to the shop, she had tears in her eyes. Ichigo stared after her, and at that moment everything clicked. He grabbed Orihime and spun her around, and he put his lips on hers. They heared cheering and they broke apart and saw everything clapping for them. They both turned red, everyone all had one thing on their mind.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!"

Orihime laughed a bit and stared at Ichigo, he gave her a small smile and gave her a great big hug.

"Merry Christmas Orihime" Orihime smilied at this.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ichigo"

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


End file.
